The Teddy Bear Fiasco
by Claykalin
Summary: Ginny is invited under the twin's mischievous wing for some pay back on ickle-Ronnikins. T because the twins can't sew very well. Oneshot.


**The Teddy Bear Fiasco**

_**A/N:** Hi there! This is just a short scenario type thingo a friend and I wrote during a biology lecture last year. I wrote for Ginny, she (anon...) wrote for Ron. It starts out as short prompts and then eventually we get a ball rolling. There was also a no talking vow (being in a lecture and all) so it was a type-something-and-pass-the-laptop-on kind of deal. Anyways, hope you enjoy reading it as much as we did writing it :)_

**_Disclaimer: _**_The following __story is based on the excellent works of J.K. Rowling, the characters and props mentioned are not mine._

...

Ron was unhappy. Fred and George had stolen his favourite teddy bear. Again. He was just hoping he wouldn't find it with spider legs like he did last time.

...

Ginny, on the other hand, was extremely happy. It was her fifth birthday today, and her father had promised a visit to Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour for just the two of them, and Ginny was allowed to pick aaaaannnnyyyyy flavour she wanted.

...

Ron barged into his only sister's room, grabbing her belongings and throwing them around as he looked for his bear. Sadly, it wasn't in sight. Of course, if the twins had taken it, as he suspected, they probably wouldn't keep it in Ginny's room. However their room was too scary for him to enter alone.

...

Ginny came home from the visit to Diagon Alley with her father in an extremely happy mood.

She went straight to the kitchen to tell her mother, in detail, everything she had seen and done. This included a four-minute description of what she thought was a vampire when they first arrived at the Leaky Cauldron.

After her mother shooed her away to start dinner, she went upstairs to put her new colouring book away. It was on sale at Flourish and Blotts for 2 sickles, and included 5 moving pictures of magical creatures which could be coloured in using special pens that came with the book. However, upon opening her bedroom door, found a bombsite.

She screamed before racing up to Fred and George's room for an explanation.

...

Ron was truly frantic now, his hair was sticking up in tufts from his frantic pulling of it and his clothing was muddied and rumpled from his search through the garden.

His forearm bore a particularly nasty scratch from the gnome hole he had disturbed - apparently they didn't like people smashing through their ceiling.

He was frantic because he had searched every room in the house and all that was left was the twin's room. A plain wooden door had never looked so terrifying before.

...

Ginny threw open the door and emitted another ear-piercing scream.

On the open floor space of the twins' room lay a beheaded teddy – Ron's favourite by the look of it - and Fred and George were slowly filling it with dungbombs. Fred looked up at Ginny as George continued.

"Quiet Gin! We're just planning a little surprise for ickle Ronnikins. Wanna help? Or stand guard so Ron doesn't see?"

...

Ron never did get into the twin's room, his nerves didn't hold and he couldn't get past the hallway leading up to the door before he got too scared and ran back to his own room. As he was making his 20th attempt to get down the hallway his mother's voice called him downstairs to help her fold the sheets.

Most mothers would use magic but Mrs Weasley used it as a bonding experience with her children...or something. After he had finished that, a good hour later, he headed back up to his room, dejected.

He wasn't getting his teddy back tonight.

...

Ginny sat with Fred and George at dinner that night. She felt mischievous, but also thrilled that the twins had let her in on one of their pranks. At least it was consolation that _she_ wasn't their next victim.

Down the table next to Percy, Ginny watched Ron who sat with a dejected look on his face, barely noticing the food he was shovelling into his mouth.

_He deserves it_, Ginny thought, _it'll teach him to stay out of my room, let alone make a mess. At least he didn't find my purple treasure chest filled with Knuts._

And so, Ginny felt very satisfied that night when she lay her head down on her pillow, thinking of the surprise awaiting for Ron in his room.

...

Ron was held back to do the dishes that night, so it was some time before he managed to escape back to his room. For some reason, he had a terribly bad feeling as he got closer and closer to his bedroom door.

It didn't look any different to normal, the wood was still old and worn and the small sign displaying his name was still crooked and cracked. But he felt weird about it.

Pushing open the door slowing, wincing at the loud creak it gave, he'd have to ask his dad to fix that for him; he stepped past the threshold and screamed.

...

Ginny was thrust from her dream (riding a pink unicorn cross hippogriff over the lake near the Lovegoods home whilst Gilderoy Lockhart rode ahead of her on a similar steed) by someone screaming.

She ran out of bed and up a couple steps, around the corner, to find the rest of her family standing in Ron's doorway, Fred and George barely hiding their smirks.

Ginny pushed her way through the crowd to see Ron sobbing on the floor, slowly rocking as he clutched his teddy, which sported a Frankenstein-worthy stitching job around its neck of thick green and red ribbon.

...

Ron wailed loudly as he looked at his beloved teddy bear. The bear he had had for as long as he could remember was now in tatters. Well, almost tatters, badly stitched back together by clumsy hands.

Clutching it to his chest he continued to sob dramatically, hoping for some sympathy from someone and the speedy repair of his bear.

As he hugged it tighter, the laughs of his twin brothers' grow louder and he hears an odd hissing noise from inside the bear - a hissing noise that is very familiar to him.

...

Ginny watched as a thin green smoke wafted out of the bear's neck. She looked at Fred and George to see their laughing faces retreating behind the corner. She followed suit and not a minute later there was a loud bang and a horrible smell filled her nose.

She looked up to see the livid faces of her parents and Percy covered in the foul-smelling green sludge of dungbombs.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" her mother shouted. The two figures in question were barely managing to stand upright as they lent against a wall in fits of laughter. Ginny was giggling, too, but only a little, so her mother didn't think she was involved. For now.

_They won't dob me in will they?_ a thought suddenly occurred to her, _maybe their plan all along was to blame me! Wait. No way, mum would never believe her sweet, innocent daughter would plan something like this. Haha, suffer Ronald, suffer. Teach you to come into my room won't it?_

And so she went back to bed with a satisfied look on her face as her mother continued to shout and her brother continued to sob.

...

_Six years later. Ron - third year, Ginny - second year, Fred & George - fifth year_

_..._

Ron still held a grudge against his brothers and sister for that incident.

Nothing since had ever made him that angry or upset - even when his replacement bear had been turned into a giant spider - and he vowed payback. This payback had been coming for years and he would make it perfect.

He couldn't let his siblings realise it was him responsible however, the twins would use him to test out their new products for the rest of his life if they did and Ginny was a sharp shot with the Bat Bogey Hex.

No, he had to do this secretly, whilst making the results as humiliating and public as possible and maybe even lay the blame on the Slytherins, which would kill two birds with one stone.

Grinning to himself, he grabbed the bag of items next to him and moved to set up, hopefully Dobby would be able to help.

...

Ginny sat on the Hogwarts express with her Ravenclaw friend, Luna, and coming through the sliding door was Neville Longbottom. She smiled a greeting and looked back out the window.

She was not looking forward to the new school year after what happened last year. But her big brother Bill had assured her that it was pure chance last year, and impossible to happen again.

She thought he was right, but that didn't make her feel better. She kept seeing Harry Potter stare comfortingly at her on the way to the platform, and it just made her feel pathetic.

_I need a new strategy for Hogwarts. A way for Harry to notice me without the sympathetic smiles he gives me now_. A dark boy then came in to the cabin, interrupting Ginny's thoughts, and Neville and Luna's conversation about the poisonous plants that can be found among the British Isles. He winked as he said hello to Ginny, then started talking to Neville about a new sighting of Sirius Black, a little north of Essex.

_Now there's an idea. Make Harry jealous. Dean Thomas is in Harry's year, so if I cling to him, Harry _has_ to notice me._

_..._

_**A/N: **And there you have it! Sorry for the silly ending, but ohwell I shan't be changing it. If you're interested in trying to continue and of the hinted at plans in the story (because I most likely will not be), drop me a message!_

_And if you liked this one, you might like some of the other ones I've published - you can find them on my profile page (surprisingly :P) thanks you'd be helping me out a bunch!_

_Have a nice day/evening/morning/ungodlyhourofthenight :)_


End file.
